


Queues

by SincerelyMLG



Series: Bucky Barnes Blurbs [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMLG/pseuds/SincerelyMLG
Summary: How about “I don’t think you realize just how many people want to date you…I mean you’ve got a queue longer than the one to get into Glastonbury” with Bucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Blurbs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752250
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Queues

“Barnes, you need to just ask her,” Tasha said, braiding Bucky’s hair back before their workout.

“I know, but I’m me and she’s…her.”

“A highly trained assassin? Yeah, I’d be terrified of her as well.”

Bucky glared at her as she tied off the end of his second braid. She laughed at his face and nodded to the sparring ring, “Come on loverboy, you’re a catch as well,” she grunted as she threw a punch his way. Swinging up onto his shoulders as he tried to grab her waist to throw her on the ground, “I don’t think you realize just how many people want to date _you_ ,” he grabbed managed to grab her arm and pull her down.

She landed with a hard _thud_ , her breath momentarily knocked out of her. He let her catch her breath and immediately regretted it at her next words, “I mean…you’ve got a queue longer than the one to get into Glastonbury.”

He helped her stand, and she flipped him onto his back, her signature smirk on her lips.

“I hope I’m first in that line.”

Bucky’s head nearly snapped off his neck when he heard your voice next to the mats. He tried to give a response but ended up sputtering unintelligible syllables. 

Nat stood, her brow quirked innocently and left the gym, her waterbottle covering her grin. 

Bucky bounced up and over to you, “I-I mean, yeah of course you are. At least if you want to be?”

You winked at him, “I never could resist a man in braids. Friday?”

Bucky blushed a deep red, only managing to nod in response. He could not wait for Friday. 


End file.
